nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Axes (Hot Air)
Axes are enemies in the Hot Air series. Appearance Hot Air In Hot Air, there are only normal, male axes. They are a semi-circle blade with seven circular chain links leading up above them. Inside the top chain link is a large screw (or possibly bolt). In the middle of their blade is their frowning face, which consists of large black eyes, a semi-circle mouth, and a unibrow in a v shape. Underneath their eyes and next to their mouths are two, red dots for cheeks. The rest of the axe is grey. Hot Air 2 In Hot Air 2, a new type of axe was introduced, called the female axe. The only way to tell the difference between axe genders is to look at their blade. Male axes In Hot Air 2, the axes look exactly the same until they see a female axe, at which their expression will change. Their mouth will become a circle, and their unibrow will become straight. Female axes Female axes are the same as male axes except for their faces. A female axe has a pink bow above it's semicircle blade. They have purple cheeks, and black eyes with three eyelashes on each eye. Hot Air Jr. In Hot Air Jr, all the graphics were changed, so the axes looked different than in the previous games. However, their functions were the same. Hot Air Jr also introduced a new type of axe, called mini axes. There were no female axes in this game. Normal axes The blades and faces of the axes were the same in Hot Air Jr as they were in the first two games, but the colours were different. Everything had a lighter tone, and the blades were purple, instead of grey. There are also chips and cuts on the other edge of the blade. The chain however, was much different. The chain links were not connected, but just floated in a straight line instead. There were only four chain links, and at the top was a sphere of the same size instead of a link. They are always attached to a block. Mini axes :Main article: Mini axes Game information General behaviour Grown axes simply swing left and right, and can be easily avoided. Sometimes stars will be in the path of the axe, and will have to be quickly grabbed if the player wishes to get a star token. In the Hot Air series there are two genders of axes, they however do the same thing, only having a different face. If a male and female axe come close enough to see each other, their expressions will change to a more surprised look; likely referring to a love interest between them. Hot Air 1 In Hot Air 1, the only axe is encountered on level two. It is attached to the top of the ceiling and swings back and fourth. Hot Air has to go past the axe twice to land on two orange pads to unlock the way to the red pad. Hot Air 2 In Hot Air 2, two axes - male and female - appear on level three: So I Married an Axe Murderer. The level is long, and close to the end of the level are two swinging axes swinging close to each other. These are the only appearances of the female axe in the Hot Air series. The player has to go back and forth in the level pressing orange pads. Hot Air Jr. Normal axes Normal axes act the same as they do in the previous games, except they are attached to a block. They swing at a faster pace and are bigger. They only appear in level five. Mini axes :Main article: Mini axes Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Recurring enemies